enter blooddrive
by Paladinmon
Summary: my spin on my characters story.


I once had everything I desired..things not to not be taken for granted. But as I stare at these cold, cement walls I realize that I did take things a bit lightly... I used to think that I deserved all of this joy. It was rightfully mine. But when Lisa was killed, I knew that I was wrong. The bastard killed my wife, kidnapped my children and drove my best friend insane. Then this asshole named Calypso said he knew the killer. I asked him, no, I demanded that he tell me who he was. He smiled and left me on the concrete floor. I had every now and then had rage fits but this time.... I went insane... I punched the door till my knuckles bled...and then kept going... I eventually had been punching for about 2 hours and hadn't stopped when the metal began to give way and I kept it up, increasing tempo of hits...about 30 minutes later I gave one mighty swing and broke through the door. I ripped through the steel as the guard finally woke up. I reached down and snapped his neck.....keep quiet.... I removed his gun and placed in my pocket....as I slunk through the darkness I noticed some other violent killers being led off...the Twisted Metal tournament was going on..the drivers are being collected....Calypso...that's what he wanted..for me to surrender my fucked up life to his fucked up tournament.. how could I refuse? I found Calypso and told him I would compete..he smiled and pointed behind him....an Ambulance loaded to the grill in artillery...my Blood-Drive...bring it on Sweet Tooth....  
  
middle  
  
the flying piece of Minion must have hit hard because I was out for hours, remembering what happened...  
  
My wife had been missing for months, we all knew she was dead. My best friend Bill had been feuding with his wife for some time and stayed at my house most of the time between my wife's death and what happened that one day..I had finally gone back to work. I was a paramedic just driving along when I heard about a fire at 9121 Hillcrest drive..Bill's house... I sped down the roads, trying to get there as soon as possible when a fire truck came barreling down the street going the opposite way. I got there to a horrid sight...no survivors..the firetruck..that was Bill.. I ran home, 1 block down. I got there to see my children, gone. At that point I changed. I walked calmly back to my Ambulance and removed the shock pads and wheeled them over to the nearest firefighter and turn it up to max and slammed into him and held them on him for 2 minutes without moving. I found his Ax discarded on the ground and well... I hacked them all to pieces...  
  
I awoke with a start..I would kill anyone who crossed me from that minute on...no mercy  
  
end  
  
I watched the beautiful explosion of WarHawk and smiled...  
  
I came before Calypso and demanded him tell me the assailant. He looked at me and smirked.  
  
"No"  
  
I jumped at him with fury and began to pummel him into the ground. His eyes shot blue and pierced me.... I got horrible flashbacks of that day..and one in particular that nearly killed me..my Lisa being murdered with a hacksaw.I threw up all over Calypso as it continued..the whole time he kept saying "your husband will do greatly in the tournament." Finally I understood as I saw my children being clubbed with a bat.... I knew how it happened..  
  
Lisa was outside when she thrown into the back of a van. A person stood over her with a hacksaw in one hand. He began to hack away at her talking about a tournament. 3 months later he did the same to my children, saying the same things..and this person had a familiar scar on his left eye.  
  
Calypso..he murdered my family..and I was calm. I walked to my car and parked on his face. I heard his scream of agony. But I didnt care. I put the front brakes on and hit the gas. My back tires peeled out all over his face, ripping it to shreds till I felt a drop. His head caved in. So I walked out of my car and looked at the sight before me. I began to climb it. I had reached the top and smiled as a plopped down into Calypsos..no..my throne... 


End file.
